1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new organic acids obtained by oxidation of the adduct of hexahalocyclopentadiene and either 3,4-dialkyl-.alpha.-methylstyrene or 3,5-dialkyl-.alpha.-methylstyrene and to a method for making the same and pertains to acyl derivatives of said compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to prepare Diels-Alder reaction products of hexahalocyclopentadiene with unsaturated organic compounds. Herzfeld et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,606,910 (1952) reacts styrene and hexachlorocyclopentadiene to obtain the corresponding polycyclic adduct of hexachlorocyclopentadiene and styrene in a mole ratio of 1:1. Roberts, U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,711 (1960) makes an adduct of hexachlorocyclopentadiene and divinylbenzene by reacting approximately equimolecular proportions of hexachlorocyclopentadiene and divinylbenzene. Roberts, U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,712 (1960) makes an adduct of hexachlorocyclopentadiene and a monovinyl aromatic compound selected from the group consisting of vinyltoluene, ar-ethylvinylbenzene, 4-tertbutylstyrene and 2,4-dichlorostyrene by reacting approximately equimolecular proportions of hexachlorocyclopentadiene and the monovinyl aromatic compound.